One Shot : Le test psychologique
by TivAddict
Summary: Ziva vient de perdre son père, mais elle veut déjà reprendre le travail. Gibbs lui ordonne alors de passer un test psychologique pour savoir si elle est apte à retravailler ... Elle va se confier au psychologue sur sa vie actuelle, mais aussi son passé et ... son futur !


Bonjour tout le monde, voici mon premier post sur Fanfiction. Il s'agit d'un one shot sur le Tiva.  
J'espère que vous aller aimer !  
PS : Désolé d'avance pour les fautes ...

* * *

DING !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et on y vit sortir Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Il avait, comme à son habitude, une heure de retard. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se dépêchait de se rendre à son bureau, loin de là. Il allait lentement, saluant toutes les femmes qu'il croisait. Ziva David, sa collègue, le regardait faire.

-"Pff, des vrai goupilles !" grommela t-elle en voyait toutes les femmes rougissant au passage de l'italien.

-"Des groupies Ziva" corrigea gentillement le "Bleu", comme on le surnommait.

Tony continuait de jouer le Dom Juan, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs sorte lui aussi de l'ascenseur, avec son habituel café noir, sans sucre à la main, et qu'il mette son habituel slap à son agent. Une grimace se forma sur le visage de ce dernier au contact de la main de son patron sur son crâne. Il gémit également, par surprise plus que par douleur.

-"Au boulot, tu es déjà en retard, DiNozzo" ordonna le Renard Argenté.

Tony se plia au ordres de son "Boss" et abandonna les femmes qui l'entourait pour se rendre à son bureau. Il s'assied, commença à allumer son ordinateur puis remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel, ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'homme leva lentement la tête et vit sa collègue à son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées.

-"Déjà de retour Ziva, tu ne prends pas de vacances ?" demanda Tony.

Ziva sortit de ses pensées et regarda son collègue, avec un regard froid.

-"Pourquoi faire ? Me remémorer sans cesse les évènements ? Je préfère largement travailler." répondit sèchement l'israélienne.

Anthony prit mal ce que son amie venait de lui dire. Pas le contenu de sa phrase, mais la façon dont elle lui avait dit. Il détestait quand elle était comme ça. Même si toute l'équipe savait que c'était une sorte de protection pour elle, mais lui la trouvait tellement impersonnelle. Ce n'était pas sa Ziva, sa Ninja du MOSSAD, la jeune femme qui malgré son passé, ses douleurs, il arrivait à faire sourire. Même si ses sourires étaient rares, ceux qui réussissait à percer son visage si impassible était vrais, et on pouvait lire du bonheur dans ses yeux pétillants.

-"Ziva, si tu ne prends pas de vacances, tu devra passer un test psychologique. Je ne peux pas te laisser reprendre comme ça !" expliqua Gibbs à son seul agent de terrain féminin.

Le visage de Ziva devint encore plus renfermé que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Elle réfléchissait. Serait-elle capable de parler, sans avoir une envie de meurtre, à quelqu'un qui va uniquement remuer le couteau dans la plaie et continuer à la faire souffrir ? Serait-elle capable de lui dire qu'elle va bien, alors que, elle même le sait, c'est loin d'être le cas.

-"J'irais !" répondit machinalement la jeune femme.

Comme en ce moment, l'équipe ne croulait pas sous les enquêtes, Gibbs laissa ses agents partir plus tôt que d'habitude. McGee descendit au Labby pour prévenir Abby qu'ils pouvait sortir plus tôt, tandis ce que Ziva et Tony se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. L'italien appela l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton qui devint rouge. Pendant que les deux collègues attendaient l'ascenseur, ils ne s'échangèrent aucun regard. Tony en voulait à Ziva, mais il était en même temps inquiet pour elle. Seulement, il savait que si il tentait d'engager la moindre conversation avec elle, il serait tout de suite envoyé baladé. Ziva quand à elle, était bien trop occupée à réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être franche ou mentir au psychologue avec qui elle allait s'entretenir. Elle avait besoin de Tony, besoin de son avis. Elle savait que lui l'écouterais, mais elle ne voulait que personne ne puisse rentrer dans sa tête, que personne ne sache ce quelle ressentait ni ce qu'elle pensait. Ziva se l'avouait, elle avait besoin de l'aide de son collègue. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ils laissèrent deux agents du NCIS en sortir puis ils entrèrent à leur tour dedans. Ziva appuya sur un bouton, où on pouvait voir écrit : 0.

Au bout de deux secondes, qui en parut des milliers pour Tony, il craqua et enclencha un interrupteur sur le coté de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci s'arrêta immédiatement et seul quelques lumières rendait l'intérieur encore visible. Ziva n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre pourquoi Tony avait arrêté l'ascenseur.

-"Tu veux savoir quoi ?" questionna Ziva à Tony, sachant déjà ce qu'il voulait.

-"Je veux savoir comment tu te sens réellement !" lui répondit-il.

Ziva baissa les yeux, qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Malgré sa tentative pour cacher ses émotions, Tony vit que des larmes couler le long du visage de la jeune israélienne. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et elle ne retint plus ses larmes. Il tentait de la consoler en lui disant que tout ce passerait bien et en lui caressant les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent lentement.

-"Je n'arriverais pas à lui mentir, Tony, la mort de mon père me ronge ..." balbutia Ziva.

Tony ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait que la mort d'Eli David n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin.

-"Tu sais, à mon avis, tu ne devrais pas lui mentir. Dit lui simplement ce que tu as sur le cœur." conseilla l'agent DiNozzo.

Ziva accepta en hochant la tête.

Le lendemain matin, à dix heure pile, un homme, plutôt bourru arriva dans l'open-space. Il était grand et baraqué, avec une barbe de trois jours. Il portait un costume, mais avait l'air mal à l'aise dedans. Il alla au bureau de Gibbs et se présenta en tant que psychologue. Quand Ziva, à son bureau, entendit la conversation entre l'homme et son patron, elle eut la boule au ventre.

-"Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec mademoiselle Ziva David, s'il vous plait ?" demanda poliment le psychologue.

L'israélienne regarda Tony. Il lui fit un signe de tête et un clin d'œil, pour lui donner du courage. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

-"Je suis Ziva David !"

L'homme, surprit par la froideur de Ziva, se retourna subitement. Il lui sourit, et Ziva fut étonnée de voir un sourire franc et véritable. Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide.

-"Pourrions-nous parler dans un endroit plus calme ?" proposa l'homme.

Ziva, sans parler, l'emmena dans une salle où ils étaient seuls. La jeune femme l'invita à s'asseoir. Quand à elle, elle s'assied en face de lui, les mains croisées, son regard posé dessus. L'homme commença à engager la conversation.

-"Je m'appelle John Reed, je suis psychologue et on m'a convié à m'entretenir avec vous. Seulement, on m'a également demandée de faire un test psychologique complet, c'est à dire que nous allons devoir explorer votre passé, votre présent et votre futur." se présenta et expliqua l'homme.

Ziva releva soudain la tête.

-"Mon passé ?" s'interrogea-t'elle, inquiète.

- "Oui" lui dit-il naturellement. "Cela vous pose un problème ?" lui demanda-t'il.

-"Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé de mon passé à qui que ce soit..." affirma Ziva.

-"Parlez moi donc de ce passé mystérieux, des vos parents. Aviez-vous des frères et sœurs ?"

Ziva eut un mouvement de recul et ferma les yeux. Elle se forçait à ne pas pleurer.

Flash back.

-"Ziva, ça fait une heure que l'on attend Ima (maman), j'en ai marre !" se plaignit Tali.

-"Elle doit avoir eu un imprévus, elle va bientôt arriver." la rassura Ziva.

-"Mais j'ai faim, et la nuit tombe. Il fait froid..." continua Tali.

-"Bon, d'accord, on va rentrer à pied" craqua sa grande sœur.

Elles partirent toutes les deux, main dans la main. Arrivée devant chez elles, il faisait déjà presque nuit. Tali poussa la porte d'entrée.

-"IMA ! Tu nous as oublié !" cria-t'elle.

Seulement, aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Ziva s'inquiéta.

-"Où est Ari, Ziva ?" demanda la jeune fille, de plus en plus effrayée par le silence monotone de la maison, habituellement animée par les rires des enfants.

-"Je ne sais pas Tali, attend, je vais voir dans la maison si y a quelqu'un. Tu reste ici !" lui ordonna-t'elle d'un ton sec.

Sa petite sœur ne bougea pas d'un millimètre le temps que Ziva fasse le tour de la maison. Sa grande sœur descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-"Il n'y a personne à la maison !" expliqua-t'elle.

Avant que Tali n'eut le temps de répondre, elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-"Abba ! (papa)" hurla Tali en sautant dans les bras de son père.

Il prit sa fille dans les bras, tandis que Ziva les regardait. Tali descendit des bras de son père, et ce dernier alla faire un bisou sur le front de son aînée.

-"Abba, où sont Ima et Ari ?" questionna alors la jeune fille.

Eli David se racla la gorge. Ziva voyait bien que les yeux de son père étaient de plus en plus brillant et qu'il tremblait. Elle s'attendait au pire.

-"Les enfants, je dois vous dire quelque chose." murmura-t'il.

Les cœur de Ziva se serra.

-"Rivka et Ari ont eut un accident" déclara Eli dans un souffle, retenant ses larmes comme ils pouvaient.

-"Et c'est pas grave ? Hein Abba ?" demanda Tali, insouciante.

-"Ari va bien, il a juste une petite fracture. Quand à Rivka ...".

Il ne sut continuer sa phrase. Mais Ziva n'avait pas besoin de la suite pour comprendre.

-"Ima est malade ?" demanda la petite fille de plus en plus stressée.

-"Ima ne sera plus à la maison Chérie !" réussi à articuler Ziva.

Tali mit quelque secondes à comprendre puis fondit en larme. Eli prit ses deux filles dans les bras et laissa ses larmes couer lentement le long de son visage.

Fin du flash-back.

"J'ai perdue ma mère à 12 ans et ma sœur à 16 ans. Mon frère est devenu un terroriste et j'ai du l'éliminer. Quand à mon père, il est mort il y a peu de temps." déclara-t'elle, tentant de cacher ses sentiments.

Le psychologue vit qu'elle se cachait. Pendant que John essayait de comprendre Ziva, elle se remémorait son passé.

Flash-back.

-"Aller, viens ! J'ai besoin de toi !" supplia Tali.

Ziva craqua et se leva.

-"Ah tu es la meilleure sœur du monde, merci" remercia Tali en sautant dans les bras de sa sœur.

-"Tout ça pour un homme ..." se lamenta Ziva, en se moquant de sa petite-sœur.

Toute deux partirent dans un centre commercial. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle cherchèrent une robe pour la soirée à laquelle Tali était invitée.

-"Tali ! Tu choisis maintenant, on a fait tout les magasins je te rappelle." s'impatienta Ziva.

-"Mais toutes les robes me boudinent ... Celle-ci est sublime, non ?" demanda Tali à sa grande sœur.

-"Tu es toujours belle, même avec un sac poubelle en guise de vêtement. Et oui, elle est très belle !" répliqua sa grande sœur.

-"Bon, je l'achète ! Mais avant de rentrer, il faut absolument que j'aille au toilettes." rajouta la jeune femme de 16 ans.

Après être sortit du magasin, Tali descendit au sous-sol, pendant que Ziva l'attendait sur un banc, au deuxième étage. Soudain, une détonation tonitruante envahit toute la galerie. Cela venait du sous-sol, où une fumée de plus en plus épaisse sortait. Ziva essaya d'y descendre, mais un garde l'en empêcha.

-"Il n'y a aucun survivant !" lui dit-il.

Fin du flash-back.

Ziva vivait ce test comme une torture. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Au bout de plus de deux heure, John Reed termina leur entretien.

-"Je pense que vous êtes apte à travailler, même si vous êtes la personne avec qui j'ai eu le plus de mal à avoir des informations sur sa vie, de toute ma carrière !" s'exclama le psychologue, le sourire au lèvres.

Ziva rigola. Alors que le docteur ouvrait la porte, il se retourna vers Ziva.

-"Une dernière question. Vous souhaiteriez quoi pour votre futur ?" questionna une dernière fois John.

A ce moment, Tony passa devant la salle et fit un sourire à sa collègue avant de continuer son chemin. Ziva regarda de nouveau le psychologue et lui répondit en un mot avant de sortir :

-"Lui !"

THE END !


End file.
